


Lakes and the Monsters Within

by popsicletheduck



Series: East of Heaven Farm and Orchard [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Fluff, Gen, Minor Swearing, injury mention, roman tries to avoid his feelings with work, virgil calls him on his bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsicletheduck/pseuds/popsicletheduck
Summary: Roman drags Virgil along on a hunt. Virgil's sure something else is going on.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: East of Heaven Farm and Orchard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715797
Kudos: 17





	Lakes and the Monsters Within

**Author's Note:**

> Ask blog open! Give us a visit at [@ts-monster-hunter-au](https://ts-monster-hunter-au.tumblr.com/).

“You know Remy is going to kill you when he finds out you’re off hunting with a concussion.” Virgil opens the car door and swings his legs out but doesn’t stand quite yet. Here up in the mountains there’s still a crispness in the air, even with summer fast approaching.

With his head buried in the trunk, Roman makes a noise of dismissal. “Pssht. I’m fine. Besides, monsters wait for no man!”

“What exactly are we hunting today, princey? You weren’t exactly specific when we left this morning.”

“Kelpie! Or lorelei. Or vodyanoi. Lake monsters! Hence, the lake,” Roman says, gesturing behind him with one hand as he tosses Virgil his bag of supplies with the other. 

The lake isn’t particularly large as lakes go, but it is nice, surrounded by pine trees and rippling in the breeze. A few small patches of snow linger in shadowy places, but the grasses are green and the leaves are unfurling.

“Riiight.” Virgil draws out the word in disbelief. “Logan told you there was something in this lake?”

“I’m taking a proactive approach! Why wait until we get news of some horrible string of drownings before we do anything? This way we save even more lives.”

“Mmhmm.”

Roman sighs in frustration, hands on his hips. “You didn’t have a problem with any of this before we left.”

“Hey, you bribed me with fast food.” The scattered remains of their greasy breakfast still littered the front seat. Sure, Patton and Remy could both cook, but sometimes a person needed something absolutely soaked in fat and salt.

“Bribed? I simply offered you a small compensation for your assistance, that’s all. Now come!” With a ringing of metal, Roman draws his sword. The blade is pure iron, an old Holden family relic they’d found in the basement that Roman put to much better use these days. “Monster slaying awaits!” 

Four hours later, they’d found no sign of kelpie or lorelei or vodyanoi or in fact any supernatural entity in the lake. Virgil had found a nice rock that extended part of the way into the water and had settled down to wait. 

With a sigh, Roman plops down next to him, elbows on his knees as he rubs his temples. Virgil digs out the little bottle of painkillers he’d slipped into his pockets earlier and tosses it to him.

“Talk to me, Ro,” he says. “You dragged me all the way out here. What’s going on?”

“There’s nothing going on, I just…”

“It’s because Remus is coming, isn’t it.”

It’s not really a question. Roman doesn’t answer his not really question. It’s alright. They both know the answer already.

Virgil sighs. “What do you want me to say? Your brother kinda hates you. He kinda hates all of us. And I can’t really blame him for it, either.”

Roman stares out across the lake, and Virgil knows he’s not really seeing the way the light glints off the waves or the distant snow capped tops of the mountains. “I just… I don’t…”

“Listen, I’m not saying I agree with him, alright? If anything, the blame falls on us, not you. But the whole thing is a goddamn fucking nightmare. You’re allowed to feel whatever you want about it.”

Neither of them say anything for a minute. The only sounds are the sound of water lapping against the rocks and the sound of the wind through the pine needles.

“There should’ve been a kelpie in this lake,” Romans says.

Virgil snorts. “So I would’ve had to drag your half drowned ass out of the water? No thank you.”

“Excuse you, you don’t  _ know  _ that I would’ve needed rescuing.”

“‘Course I do, princey, you’re you.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Aw, you love me.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“I’ll tell Patton you’re the one who bought Remy the bitch mug.”

“I’ll tell Remy you were trying to hunt with a concussion.”

“Ugh, fine, truce.”

Virgil allows himself a small smile when he’s sure Roman can’t see it. Sure, his anxiety is still churning somewhere in his gut, but hey. They’ll get through this. As long as they have each other, they’ll all get through this.


End file.
